Loyalty
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Lin and Vicious are stuck in a dirty motel room on Callisto, what else is to it besides Vicious walking in on Lin about to take a shower? Rated M for obvious reasons.


Semi-Au after Jupiter Jazz part II, where Lin lives, obviously, how else will this smutastic shit work out?

Why? Because the smut factory that runs my brain told me to. And all the free Pepsi and M&Ms, and the thought of what I'm gonna do next, which possibly involves a three-way. Adding Spike to this equation and whatever else I can think of

* * *

A dirty motel room on Calisto was all they could afford at the moment, after the medical bill's left them broke and with Vicious' ship currently going through repairs; it was all they had at the time, along with a bottle of cheap whisky that tasted like gasoline. Lin was at the table in the room, drinking away, he needed a stiff drink, it has been a week later, Vicious was out at the moment (Bear with me here) and even if he was there at the moment, it wouldn't make the depressing scene any better. Lin sighed, taking another sip of the bitter whiskey, wincing at the horrible taste.

He coughed, thinking he was catching a cold, but ignored it, the motel was cold, alike they didn't even bother installing the heating system, and if that's the case then they must be poor because what dumbass would not bother or forget to instable a heating system in a frigid hell hole like this?

The door opened, a cool breeze breathing g down Lin's spine as Vicious stepped in, harsh winds blowing silver locks forward before closing the door behind him. Vicious didn't say anything as he walked past his assistant and sitting on the couch, lying down if youw ill and closing his eyes, the cold never really got to him.

Len sighed, "Sir, you want anything to drink?" Lin asked, hoping Vicious would loosen up, it was kinda like being stuck on an island with him, he won't talk to you or he'll kill you. Vicious simply responded, "I don't want booze that tastes like shit." Well, his mannerisms were the same, only slightly more foul mouthed, but still. (The swear count in the uncensored version of the show, even subbed, doesn't even come close to the times I swear in a day)

Lin nodded, and sighed, "How long do we have to stay here?" Vicious asked, "I'm getting sick of the cold." Vicious sniffed due to the cold.

"Your ship is still undergoing repairs, but I ordered some back up to pick us up, they said they'll be here in the morning, you don't have to wait much longer, sir."

Vicious let out a barly auditable groan of slight disappointment, Lin didn't seem to care or noticed it, he sighed, taking another sip. It burnt his throat, making him wonder why he was still drinking it. He placed it down, it has been a week, and Vicious hasn't talked to him about the whole gunshot wound, eh, nothing bad, Vicious won't care anyway. Its what frustrated him about Vicious, he seemed to never cared about anything after Spike left him. And Lin knew a few things about Spike and Vicious no one else seemed to know.

It didn't help with the whole thing with Gren either, it just seemed like Vicious also wasn't as loyal, it didn't matter at the moment, he didn't have any proof about that besides the little display that Gren put on.

"Lin…" Vicious' harsh voice cut through his thoughts once again, only this time Vicious was up, walkig towards the table Lin currently resided at, Lin gasped.

"Yes, sir?" Lin asked, as Vicious sat in the chair opposite of him, grabbing the bottle, "On second thought I will have some of this." Vicious said, taking a long swig of the bitter liquid, Lin doesn't blame him; the last week has been stressful, frustrating, and full of awkward silence thanks to Vicious. While Lin tried to start a conversation, trying his best making it not relate to anything that has happened, Vicious was pissed off as it is that Spike managed to escape his grasp. It still was baffling that something like what spike and Vicious had was broken up by some whore, to tell the truth; Lin didn't see what Spike and Vicious saw in Julia.

Vicious stuck his tongue out in disgust, "I was right, it does taste like shit." Vicious said, placing the bottle down on the table. "Is it really all we could afford?" Vicious asked the younger man, who nodded in response.

"Money is scarce, sir, we can't seem to afford much but this and a loaf of bread."

Vicious blinked in respose. "Lin,"

"Sir… may I ask, who was Gren? He seemed close to you…'to close'" Lin added mentally, and it was.

"Itr's best you stay out of things like that, Lin..."

'So you care' Lin asked himself mentally, shaking his head.

Vicious averted his silver eyes to the younger man, but before Lin could say anything else, Vicious grabbed his chin, Spike was right, he has aged, more than he noticed. Maybe because Vicious really didn't care, he didn't seem to care when Lin got shot, when Lin actuality, he kinda did, but just a little, not like the kind of pain when his dear Spike left him.

Vicious let go of Lin and sighed, tapping his fingers on the table, it was like that for about 10 minutes, Vicious and Lin just sitting there, the only noise coming from the TV and them occasionally taking sips of the shitty whisky. Until Vicious out of nowhere said, "Goddamn this is getting boaring." Vicious said, then let his eyes wander towards Lin, the younger man was unaware of Vicious eyes on him and dancing up anddown on him, Lin was to board to notice.

Lin closed his eyes as if he began to day dream, Vicious had all the time in world right now, but there was nothing to do, Vicious got up and walked over to the bed, wanting to take a nap, Vicious fell face first on the bed and closed his eyes, pulling the blanket up over him, but no relief towards the harsh Callistinian air. Vicious sighed, this was getting annoying.

A few hours later, Vicious awoke, a very strange dream acurred to him during his nap that involved Lin, it was odd, something that never crossed his mind, it was blurry, but he was sure Lin was in it. Vicious sighed, maybe it will come back to him later, Vicious eyes shot open as he felt a slight tickling in his nose.

Vicious let out a loud sneeze not to long after feeling this tickling in his nose, he sighed, sniffing and placing a hand on his head.

"Fuck." He growled, "any longer will be the death of me, I need a shower." A very long one, that dream was coming back to him.

Vicious walked towards the bathroom door, upon opening the door revieled Vicious's assistant, naked in the middle of the bathroom, he was still dry, so he was just about to take a shower, Lin and Vicious blushed violently, mostly Lin who tried to cover himself with a nearby towel.

"Vicious! Sorry sir!" Lin paniced as he tried to dress himself, but to Lin's surprised, Vicious didn't react like he thought he would, Vicious walked in, closing the door behind him, no need to lock it, being that they were the only two there.

"Sir?" Lin blushed harder as Vicious began to strip himself of his shirt. Vicious looked at him with determination, and that look practicly told him to drop the towel, but he could be wrong about that. Vicious let out a sigh and said, "Drop the towel." Vicious murmered, Lin's heart skipped a beat to that statement, but did as he was told, and dropped the towel, Lin blushed as he felt Vicious give a stair as if inspecting him like he was in regular uniform, Vicious nodded in aprovement to Lin's body, there was a scar present on his chest from the bullet, Vicious finished remving his own clothing, and walked over to Lin, his barefeet silent against the cold floor.

Vicious looked at him, towering over the young man, it embarrassed Lin a little, but looked at Vicious, and gulped.

"Turn on the water, make sure it's hot."

Lin nodded, and walked over towards the shower and turned it on, placing his hand under the water and feeling if it was warm, all the while feeling Vicious grab his ass and give it a smack, Lin jumped, that smack to the ass giving him some weird sence of arousal, Lin looked over his shoulder seeing Vicious lick his lips in trepidation, "The water warm yet?"

Lin nodded, not wanting to lie to Vicious, Vicious led him into the shower, feeling the warm water run down his back made him shiver, but not as much as Vicious pressing against him in the shower.

"Nice and warm, Lin." Vicious murmered, "I want something to do, it involves you, I guess you know that by now." Vicious chuckled.

Lin panted as Vicious reached around and began to play with Lin's nipples like they were a toy, Vicious licked his lips, flicking it, Lin jumped,Vicious chucled, licking Lin's neck ever so softly.

Just when Lin was beginning to like it, Vicious turning Lin around and pressed him against the shower wall, Lin blushed as Vicious got down and began to kiss the scar on Lin's chest, almost like he wanted to tell Lin that it's alright, Vicious kissed it softly and asked, to Lin's surprise, "Does it feel nice?" Vicious asked, kissing it again and made his way up to Lin's neck. Lin nodded shyly, panting as Vicious kissed his upper torso.

"Vicious." Lin panted, Vicious parted, chuckling with a devious smirk as he looked down at Lin's erected member, of course, Vicious was bigger then him, Lin blushed.

"Vicious…" Lin said.

Vicious nodded, Lin kissed Vicious deeply, it was a needy kiss, Lin pressed himself against Vicious, letting a soft moan excape his lips as Vicious ran his tongue along Lin's mouth, wanting entrance, Lin accepted it, letting Vicious explore his mouth with needy tongue, it was already beganing to get hot from the warm water and the heat of their interwined body's.

Vicious parted, licking his lips, Vicious spun Lin around again, pressing the younger man against the shower wall, Lin winced as his cock was painfully trapped between the shower wall and his body, he let out a moan of discomfort, and to the pain about to come, being that he was never penetrated by a man, expectially it being by Vicious. And Lin was damn well certain that Vicious was gonna be anything but gentle with him.

Vicious smirked, licking his lips as he pressed his hands on the shower wall next to Lin's face. "Are you ready for this?" Vicious growled in his ear, the smirk once there gone as he licked Lin's ear, tracing the countoar of the outer ear and slowly to his inner ear, Lin's eyes widend, and moan. Lin shivered, "Y-yes? But Vicious, shouldn't you."

"Th water will take away some of the pain, don't worry Lin, it will hurt for a few seconds." Vicious said as he pressed himself against Lin's entrance as slowly pushed himself into him, Lin's eys widened and let out a cry of pain.

"Vicious! Get it out!" Lin squirmed, feeling himself tear in two as Vicious pumped slowly, which was fast enough for Lin to feel massive pain, Vicious freaking lied to him, it still fucking hurts as if Vicious didn't use anything at all to lessen then pain.

"Shh…" Vicious hissed in his ear, placing a hand over Lin's mouth, grabbing his hip wiyh his free hand to slide Lin on him. "Just let it pass." Vicious said as he began to pump faster into Lin, goddamn it hurt, Lin screamed into Vicious hand as Vicious thrust faster and harder into him, it still hurt like hell, it didn't help when Vicious started to bite at his neck hard enough to where it broke the skin and bled out, dropplets of the metallic liquid falling into Vicious mouth, Vicous felt it kick in like the sweetest aphrodeciac. Lin screamed out as Vicious bit the wound with more blood dripping from him.

Vicious moaned himself, each thrust going deeper into Lin till he hit that spot that made Lin cry out into whats now divine pleasure, getting used to the thich cock going in and out of him. Lin arched into Vicious, feeling relief as his trapped cock had enough free space for Vicious to reach around and stroke it.

Lin moaned, Vicious slipped his hand from his mouth and stopped his motion, Lin groaned in disappointment as Vicious slowly stroked him, panting softly.

"You still want me to stop?" Vicious whispered, panting himself due to the unbearable heat that Vicious somehow overcame.

Lin nodded, but said, "Turn down the water tempature, please, getting…too…hot." Lin panted, Vicious nodded, reaching over to the dial and turning it to were the water began to turn cool, it felt good, "better?"

"Yes." Lin said, Vicious began to thrust into Lin again, Lin moaned loudly, the cool water refreshing towards his heated body, along with the warmth that still radiated from Viciousm it was that oerferct blend. Lin threw his head back as Vicious thrusted, stroked, it all molded into pleasure as Lin felt his climax build up, a knot in his stomach began to grow as Vicious thrusted harder and harder within the hot walls, Vicious grunted, one final thrust into Lin sent him over the edge, spilling himself inside of Lin's ass.

Lin panted, climaxing in Vicious' hand, Vicious retracted his hand, licking away Lin's cum before the water could wash it away.

Lin panted loudly, resting his forhead against the wall, Vicious turned off the water, the rest dripping off them as they stayed in the shower for a few moments, panting, water dripping off them like sweat (which the water washed away) Vicious soon after slid out of Lin, and got out of the shower, grabbing a towel, "I hope you join me for bed tonight, Lin." Vicious said, turning to look at him.

Lin nodded, getting out from the shower an grabbing another towel, Vicious exited the bathroom, it was dark, he smiled, "Also, you better be up for another round."

Lin gulped, loyalty can be a bitch.


End file.
